war_of_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cadence Evans
About Cadence Sofia Evans Cadence was born in Florence, Italy. She is the oldest of four children, her youngest sibling is seven years younger than she is. She spent most of her childhood in Italy as her parents didn't move them to the states until she was about nine. They finally settled in a home in Tucson, Arizona when she was eleven. Most of her childhood, she spent time with her sister, Kaitlyn as they were the closet in age. She got a long with her brother, Christian, as Caden was a bit of a tomboy. Being so far apart in age from Isabella made it hard to connect to her youngest sibling. Caden didn't really get a long with her parents as her mom constantly complained about her tomboy nature. She was always dirty from playing football with the boys. She also tended to get into fights. It only got worse as she got older, she started to become more aggressive and more angry. When she was fifteen she started to crave red meat. The change she was feeling inside herself wasn't one she wanted to discuss so she hid it behind pot and alcohol. That didn't help with her parents. She would fight with them about everything. She would sneak out to go to parties and she was barely skating by on her grades. The first time she actually changed into a wolf had been by a trauma-saving accident. It was one night, a few months after she had turned seventeen. She was in a car on her way home after a party with a "friend". He pulled into a deserted parking lot, she was high and pretty wasted that at first she barely knew what was happening. It wasn't until he was almost on top of that she started to struggle. Before she knew it, pain was covering her entire body as bones started snapping, she barely got the door open to allow herself to fall to the ground before her hands turned to massive paws. The guy, of course, drove off as she turned into a wolf. Adrenaline pumped through her and she used it to run home, as she neared her house, she knew she couldn't go inside. Her family would freak and call her a monster, maybe even try to kill her. She found some bushes to lay down behind the house. She passed out. When she woke up, she was human again and a blanket was over her. When she looked around the yard, her father was sitting in a chair. He didn't seem scared so she figured he hadn't seen her as the animal or she had hallucinated and she hadn't been one. Neither was the case. Her father wasn't scared because he was a werewolf as well. After the years that Caden had spent afraid and confused about what was happening to her, to find out that her father knew what it was. It infuriated her and she fought with him. The fighting lasted for weeks before one night after her father had been drinking, he kicked Caden out of the house. She didn't want to leave her younger siblings but she knew it might be best until she learned to control what she was. Caden left home and she found herself heading east. While she was making her way through Dallas when she was eighteen, she came across another werewolf who was making her way to New Orleans. She told Caden about the Quarter Pack and the Circle. It wasn't something she was interested in but she went to New Orleans anyway. She figured there had to be other werewolves in the area that may be able to help her. She was in New Orleans a couple of months and working at a café as a waitress. A homicide detective was one of her regulars, he told her about his job and she loved the passion he had for it. She didn't know that he was a mystic with the Holy Coven. One day, he handed her an address and told her she would find help there. The address was for the home of, Donovan Graham. She joined the pack because Donovan agreed to help her. She went back to school to get her diploma. Caden started going to the police academy when she was nineteen. She graduated and had just finished her training when she got a message from her younger sister, Kaitlyn. Her sister was started to go through the werewolf changes. She argued with Donovan about bringing her sister to New Orleans, it wasn't that Caden didn't want to help her. She just didn't want her in the middle of war. In the end she caved, she missed her sister. She missed all her siblings. She didn't want Kaitlyn to go through it alone. When she was 20, she went to get her sister and left a note for her younger brother, explaining it. She knew she might sound crazy but she wanted him to know him and their other sister, Isabella, were not alone. Finally, when she was twenty-two, her youngest two siblings joined them in New Orleans. It feels really good having them with her again but at the same time, she didn't ask for the responsibility of taking care of them. It can be a little much for her sometimes as she enjoys her bachelorette lifestyle. 'Cadence's' Abilities/Skills Caden's abilities include wolf morphing, night vision, telepathy, regenerative healing, enhanced senses, speed, and agility. During wolf morphing she turns into a multicolored wolf. There are hints of browns, black, and cream within her fur. It's starts with light brown fur which goes down her back, turns black before turning a mix of browns within her tail. There is a hint of dark brown fur by the bottom of her ears, and as the fur goes towards her snout, it continually gets lighter. White fur is underneath her eyes and around the black snout. Caden has learned to control her wolf morphing by the age of twenty-one, thanks to the help of Donovan. Of course on the night of the full moon she must turn. Her telepathic abilities only include those who are members to the Bayou Pack. She can not read or communicate with anyone else via their mind. 'Cadence's' Strengths/Weaknesses Other than things that come with being a werewolf, Caden has a few other strengths that help her. She's a pretty skilled shot with just about any type of gun. Which, she learned to use through the police academy as well as on her own. The academy also taught her some combat tactics but she prefers to always keep her gun on her. The other thing about her, is having once almost being a victim of crime herself, she's very good at comforting others who go through traumatic experiences. Caden is allergic to silver since she is a werewolf. The fact that she cares so much is one of her biggest weaknesses especially when it comes to her siblings. There's nothing she wouldn't do for her younger siblings. She's also relentless in catching bad guys so, Caden has the habit of putting herself in dangerous situations with no thought to her own well-being. The Relationships Family: Kaitlyn Evans (younger sister), Christian Evans (younger brother), and Isabella Evans(younger sister) Best Friends: Kaitlyn Evans Romantically Interested In: No One Romantically Involved With: No One Past Relationships: None Sexual Encounters: Various people Photos of Cadence cadenbio3.jpg cadenbio4.jpg cadenbio5.jpg cadenbio7.jpg cadenbio8.jpg cadenbio9.jpg cadenbio10.jpg cadenbio11.jpeg cadenbio6.jpg Photos of Cadence & Friends ' cadenkaitylyn.jpg|'Kaitlyn Evans'|link=Kaitlyn Evans Donovancaden.jpg|'Donovan Graham'|link=Donovan Graham cadenrebekah.jpg|'Rebekah Dawson'|link=Rebekah Dawson '